Maybe he's not all that great
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: A short Kakuzu Hidan ficlet.


AN: I don't own Naruto

Kakuzu lounged on his bed. He lie on a soft cold mattress in a hotel in the rock country. Hidan and he were on some sort of mission, and, although they were finished, Hidan convinced Kakuzu to stay long enough for him to complete some sort of ritual. Kakuzu growled a bit to himself.

"I could be making money right now." He thought about his silver haired companion and growled more. Hidan had a beautiful face and gorgeous hair. And that pissed off Kakuzu. "If I had his looks, I'd be rolling in the dough…" He sighed and contemplated looking for his over religious partner. He growled again, thinking about Hidan. The overly religious man was damn attractive. He became even more irritated when he realized he was getting a boner thinking about his silver haired companion. He let one of his hands come in contact with his straining cock beneath the fabric of his pants. He groaned and allowed himself to indulge in the pleasuring of himself, something he was almost positive Hidan did not do. He unbuttoned his pants and let himself free of them. "Traitor." He said, taking his cock in his hand and stroking roughly. The door was thrown open by a bloody, very satisfied looking Hidan.

"Praise Jashin." He said tiredly as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Hidan was so beautiful, leaning against the door all bloody, happy. Hidan's coat was open, his pale chest exposed and cut up. A small trickle of blood ran over Hidan's lips, which the silver haired man licked away. That was the last straw. Kakuzu stood and shed his pants. Hidan looked down at him. "What in the hell were you doing, Kakuzu? Masturbating is a sin that—" Kakuzu put his hand over Hidans mouth and shoved his head back against the door.

"Fine, then. I'll just relieve myself with you, you sexy little over-religious prick." Hidan's eyes widened. Kakuzu leaned down to lick at one of the wounds on his partners chest. Hidan bit his hand. "Ow! Fucking dick!" Kakuzu spat and slapped Hidan in the face. Hidan groaned. Kakuzu chuckled and ripped off his partners coat. He grabbed roughly at the silver haired mans crotch.  
"Kakuzu!" Hidan cried out.

"Shut up, you'll take it, and you'll like it." Hidan raised his hands and clutched weakly at Kakuzu's shoulders. Hidans fingers were thin, long and pale, very feminine. After he was done admiring his partners hands, Kakuzu turned his attention back to the main part of the man he had back against the door. He ripped down Hidans pants and grinned at what he saw. There were cuts everywhere on the silver haired man, the particular ones that caught Kakuzu's attention were the tiny pink almost invisible ones on Hidans milky white thighs. "God, you take a lot of abuse for that god of yours." He said, leaning down, holding Hidan to the door by a firm grip on his hips. Hidan opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a tiny moan when Kakuzu licked his thigh. Kakuzu grabbed a hold of Hidans rapidly hardening member and stroked, Hidan gasped and gripped Kakuzu's shoulders harder. "Cat got your tongue, holy man?" Kakuzu stood up. "I'd like to try it too. The cat can't have all the fun." Kakuzu said, pressing his lips to Hidans. Hidan squirmed, but soon gave up and returned the kiss. Hidan gasped, breaking the kiss when he felt something enter him. "Relax, I'm just stretching you."

"Oh, you're fucking raping me and you're telling me to relax!"

"Don't act like you're not enjoying it." Kakuzu gripped Hidans shaft, and the later threw his head back against the door and moaned. Kakuzu's tentacles stretched Hidan who groaned and squirmed. Kakuzu's hands explored the pale scarred flesh, twisting a nipple roughly, making Hidan cry out.

"Oh fuck! Just fucking take me!" He cried. Kakuzu knew Hidan must really want it to give up like that, because surrender was not in his character…or his religion. Kakuzu lifted the feminine man and spread his legs. Hidan quickly wrapped then around Kakuzu's torso. Kakuzu guided himself into the tight hot passage and thrust, hard, slamming his now lover against the door, rattling it on its hinges. Hidan grunted in pain, but in a few thrusts, Kakuzu had him screaming in pleasure. "Uhn, harder." He demanded, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck. Kakuzu gladly obliged the silver haired man and began a rough assault on the smaller mans rear, every other thrust brushing over Hidans prostate. Kakuzu wrapped his fingers back around Hidans cock and stroked, bringing the other to an amazing climax. Kakuzu followed, releasing his seed inside his smaller lover. Hidan groaned when Kakuzu let him down. His knees were shaky and he could hardly support himself. "Kakuzu." He whined, as Kakuzu was putting his pants back on.

"What?" He snapped. Hidan glared.

"You're just going to use me like that and leave? Jashin-sama will see to it that you suffer!" Kakuzu blinked twice as he studied the other man. Were those tears brimming in Hidans eyes?

"Do you want to be my boyfriend or something?" Kakuzu asked.

"No! Fuck you!" Hidan cried, pulling his pants back on. He rubbed his face to make sure none of his tears were visible. Kakuzu grabbed his wrist.

"Then do you want to cuddle? What the hell is it? You're acting like a girl!" Hidan pulled his hand back, and looked at Kakuzu.

"A…" Hidan looked away and pouted. "That might be nice." He looked back at Kakuzu. "But if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!" Kakuzu chuckled.

"I wont tell." He pulled Hidan onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms around the man covered in dried blood and semen. He ran his fingers through Hidan's hair, noticing a little dried blood tangling the ends. 'Maybe,' Kakuzu thought. 'maybe it wont be so bad if I have him all to myself.' Maybe.

AN: I was bored today, and this couple is growing on me so... yeah. I don't know how they really act because I haven't seen them in the anime yet and I haven't read about them in the manga either.


End file.
